


The Batman and I

by Bookman230



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Gen, Musical, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/pseuds/Bookman230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A victorious Steph sings out her dream: that someday there will be a Batman and her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Batman and I

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. This just wouldn't leave my head, soooo. Yeah. Enjoy!

Did that really just happen?

Did I really take down some crooks?

So this goal of mine isn’t suicide

No… no, it could

Help me meet the Batman

If I make good

So I’ll make good

When I meet the Batman,

Once I prove my worth,

And then I’ll meet the Batman

What I’ve waited for since

Since birth!

And with all his Batly wisdom

Unlike the rest, he won’t be blinded

Do you think the Batman is dumb

Or like Cluemaster, so small-minded

No!

He’ll say to me

“I see who you truly are-

A girl on whom I can rely!”

And that’s how we’ll begin

The Batman and I:

Once I’m with the Batman

My life finally begins

Cause when you’re with the Batman

For the first time you fit in

No father lays a hand on you

No mother is ashamed

And this whole town opens for you

When by the Batman you’re acclaimed

And with this anger, this drive

I have inside

Maybe at last I will thrive

When we are hand in hand

The Batman and I!

And one day he’ll say to me “Stephanie,

A girl who is so superior,

Shouldn’t a girl who’s so good inside

Have a matching exterior?

And since scum here to an absurd degree

Are fixated on the verdigre

Would it be all right by you

If I now Robinfied you?”

And though of course,

That’s not important to me

“All right, why not?” I’ll reply

Oh what a pair we’ll be

The Batman and I:

Yes, what a pair we’ll be

The Batman and…

Unlimited

My future is

Unlimited

And I’ve just had a vision

That’s slightly Spoiler-y

I know- it sounds Maxie crazy

And true, the vision’s hazy

But I swear, I know I see

That this town changes at last

And all because of me!

And I’ll stand there with the Batman

Making all the baddies cry

And though I’d never show it

I’d be so happy, I could die!

And so it will be for the rest of my life

And I’ll want nothing else

But to be by his side

Held in such high esteem

Hope bleeding from the streets

Thanks to half of Gotham’s favorite team

The Batman

And I!

****  
  



End file.
